


【EC】一“日”钟情（PWP，老万站街）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 其他cp [11]
Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 送我从小到大一起写文的闺蜜~她喜欢这对





	【EC】一“日”钟情（PWP，老万站街）

查尔斯攥紧了手里的钞票，鼓足勇气往那条街走去。他刚跟妹妹吵了架，脸上还有一点泪痕，像他这样身份尊贵的绅士不该如此失态，他明白，可是压抑的欲望已经快要决堤，他今晚一定要这么做，他该有这个自由。  
觊觎许久的街道并非什么繁华之地，相反还有些阴暗。许多衣着暴露的女孩在路边对他招手，他吓得不敢看，眼睛直直盯着前面那个与人交谈甚欢的男性。是的，他注意他很久了，在全是妓女的地方招揽生意，那些有钱人为了寻求一时的刺激对他投掷大把金钱，不得不说是有些商业头脑。他默默走过去，身后的女孩们知道了他的口味，也不再缠着他，浓妆的脸上都露出几分嘲弄，她们看着查尔斯向艾瑞克走去，原本与他人交谈的高个男人微微一笑，向查尔斯这边走来。  
“尊贵的客人，您看起来不像是喜欢这个的。”他十足有把握，上上下下打量这个小个子，对方衣着不凡，看起来就是上流阶级，这倒真是有意思。查尔斯紧张地呼吸凝滞，近距离的观察下，男人的表情十分具有侵略性，像是看着误入狼群的羊，他深呼吸一口气，摆摆手中的钞票，在看到那叠厚纸时，艾瑞克表情总算有些松动。  
“有什么私密一些的场合吗？”查尔斯问。  
“当然。”艾瑞克勾起唇角，作出请的手势。

艾瑞克带他七拐八拐地来到一间破旧不堪的小旅馆，查尔斯打量着墙上泛黄的墙纸，确信不会有熟人看到自己。他给了艾瑞克几张票子开房，拿到钱的艾瑞克很快在上楼时揽住他的肩，极大缩近了两人距离。  
“那么，家里不知道你喜欢男人哈？”  
“我不是什么涉世未深的小少爷。”查尔斯不太喜欢对方跟自己说话的语气，“只是出来……找找乐子，你知道的，我经常这样。”  
“噢。”艾瑞克扫过他开始泛红的耳尖，没有说话，对着他耳朵吹气。他们已经到了房门口，呻吟从其他屋子里传来。  
“那么，你是top还是？”  
显然查尔斯并未思考过这个问题，他只是想要跟男人真刀真枪地来一发，因此这句话之后查尔斯呆住了，他看着比自己高出许多的德裔男人，思考自己能不能征服他。  
“呃……”  
“事先说明，我只做Top.”  
“你意思是拿了钱还要操我？”查尔斯瞪大眼睛，下一秒唇舌就被俘虏了。艾瑞克把他压在门板上，借着身高优势温柔而不容置疑地吻住他，舌尖撬开他的牙关深入口腔。查尔斯于是只能拍打他示意先停下来，因为这还是房间外面，艾瑞克又跟他纠缠了好一会儿才放开他。  
“去里面，”查尔斯挪动发软的双腿说，“你操我。”

查尔斯不禁想象是谁锻炼了艾瑞克的吻技，或许是一个人，或许有很多，但那样的缠绵不像是与雇主之间的行为。他莫名感到有些嫉妒，自己的情感经历空白地像一张纸，这个男人让他看不透。  
艾瑞克反锁了房门就去洗澡，查尔斯欲火难耐地在外面坐了一会儿，就去敲浴室的门。  
“我能进来跟你一起洗吗，可以加钱。”  
艾瑞克搓着脑袋转头，有些不认识地看着他。  
“只要你想。不是什么都要收费亲爱的。”  
查尔斯就当着他的面把衣服一点一点脱下，到内裤的时候艾瑞克恨不得上去帮忙，可他好像又害羞起来，穿着内裤就走进去了。  
艾瑞克顺手抱住他的腰一块站到花洒下，吻着他替他脱了内裤。查尔斯感到一个光溜溜硬邦邦的东西顶着自己，尺寸有点吓人，他在逃跑和继续之间选择了后者。  
“就没人投诉你吗，比如弄疼他们什么的？”  
艾瑞克笑了笑，“很多人希望从疼痛里获得快乐。”  
查尔斯点点头，他自己也是这样。  
“你还是轻点，我是第一次。”查尔斯小声说。

他们出浴室的时候已经忘我地纠缠着肢体，艾瑞克狠命吮吸他的锁骨，试图在那上面吸出血，查尔斯抱着他的后背与他的阴茎摩擦。他被放在床上，艾瑞克给自己戴上套，把润滑剂涂满查尔斯的穴口，手指缓缓伸进去扩张。查尔斯没试过这种感觉，肌肉僵硬地绷紧，艾瑞克不得不努力挑逗他让他放松。  
“放松点，不然我等等进不去。”  
查尔斯不想停下，只能努力深呼吸放松穴口，感到体内的手指进出逐渐顺畅。艾瑞克又加了根手指，戳到什么地方时，查尔斯猝不及防叫了一声，上半身差点弹起来。  
“原来在这。”艾瑞克笑着，手指缓缓进出，时不时从那一点擦过，查尔斯眼中满是疑问，他虽然听说过男人与男人做爱也会舒服，没想到会有这么个地方。  
“你等会千万别对着这儿好么，太奇怪了。”  
艾瑞克没出声，又加入第三根手指，这次查尔斯觉得已经是极限了，再多会裂开，可是它们甚至不及艾瑞克的一半粗。那根阴茎已经昂着头对他虎视眈眈，查尔斯真的后悔了，他该听妹妹的话，不要随便找个男人给自己破处。  
“停下，我不想了。”  
艾瑞克抬头，眼睛发红，看起来有些可怖。  
“这时候你说不想了？”  
“对不起，我，我用手帮你吧。”  
“你给了钱的。”  
“我知道……”  
“可是我想。”艾瑞克看着他。  
查尔斯因为惊讶张开嘴。  
“你想？”  
“你搞不清自己多漂亮，是么，也不知道自己怎么诱人？”  
查尔斯不知如何回答，看着对方眼中压抑的欲望，突然明白原来在金钱关系之外，他们都深深地相互吸引，至少在肉体上。他自暴自弃地重新躺回去。  
“你快点吧，痛快点。”  
艾瑞克明白了他的意思，抽出手指压向他，用手扶着自己的性器撑开穴口。查尔斯痛呼一声，一下子咬住对方的肩膀，泪从眼角流下。太痛了，他没想过会这么痛，可是他好像真的喜欢这种被撕裂填满的感觉，他觉得自己有点问题。  
“忍一忍，很快就过去了。”艾瑞克喘着粗气，脑袋埋在他的脖颈，呼吸好闻的沐浴露香气。他们头发还湿答答地往下滴水，洇湿床单和五官，查尔斯的蓝眼睛带着水汽看向他，于是艾瑞克深深挺进，长叹一声，感到某一部分完整了。  
“我开始会轻点。”艾瑞克说着，缓缓抽动起来，青筋脉络搔刮着内壁，查尔斯在前列腺又被擦过时失去了感官的判断力，因为快感就像从疼痛之中诞生那样，交织着向他扑面而来。查尔斯甚至没有去判断“开始会轻点”的潜台词，之后的激烈都与他无关，在开始的时候他已经颅内高潮，肉体上的欢愉都只是一点助推剂。  
艾瑞克尽力压抑着自己的欲火，不太用力以免吓到查尔斯，手指粗暴地按着他的腿根按出指印。没多久他就坚持不了这样的节奏，开始快而狠的抽插，查尔斯看起来也没有反对，只是声音骤然拔高，接着艾瑞克就意识到他射了出来。  
他把查尔斯翻过去背对自己，以免看到他高潮的脸也忍不住射精，接着从背后握着他的腰又操进去。  
查尔斯哀叫着试图逃走，却被把控在怀里无法远离，性器摩蹭在床单上时不时滴出一两滴精液，他快昏过去了，没想到情潮会这么汹涌，接二连三的大浪淹没了他。  
“叫我艾瑞克。”身上的人告诉他。查尔斯下意识喊出他的名字，于是艾瑞克更加凶猛地操了他，怒吼着射了出来。他拔出自己，丢掉装满精液的套子，抱着查尔斯躺下。  
“也许，我能知道你的名字？”艾瑞克期待着看向他。  
“查尔斯。查尔斯·泽维尔。”  
查尔斯全盘托出。


End file.
